My Heart Belongs To A Pirate
by Wolflihood
Summary: During POTC: COTBP Mariella Reyes was taken in by the Swanns and has been with them ever since. What about her past? And how is she tied to Capn. Jack Sparrow? Rated T for now, but it will go up in later chapters. Part 1 of 3. Please review!
1. Mariella Reyes

**Yay!! I keep getting reviews! I feel so happy! Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock! Mmmkay, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Chapter 4: Break Out  
**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow."Koehler and Twigg were apart of Jacks crew before he was marooned. Now they were apart of Barbossa's crew. 

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." spat Twigg.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. Th' deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler suddenly grabs Jacks neck, and his arm turned skeletal. "So there is a curse. Tha's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." And with that they left.

"Tha's very interesting. I 'ope Mari got out alright."

* * *

"Thank you Will." Mariella was at the Blacksmith drinking tea. She didn't want to go back to the Swann's mansion, so she went to the second best place.

"Why are you in that silly cloak?" asked Will.

"Because I went out."

"Where?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why can't you just answer me?"

"Its complicated Will."

"What would that be?"

"I went down to the prison to see Jack Sparrow."

"Why? He's a pirate."

"I know but -"

_BANG!_ Will went to the window to see what was going on. When he looked outside, it was complete chaos. There were pirates everywhere, destroying any and everything they could. "I need to help."

"I don't think you should go alone. I'm going with you."

"Are you crazy? No, you're staying here."

"I'm not useless. I can-"

"You're staying here and that's final." He walked out of the Smithy and closed the door.

"If he thinks I'm staying here, he's got another thing coming." She walked to the door - only to find it stuck. "What the hell?" She gave it a jiggle, a pull, a push - everything she could to try and open it.

It didn't move an inch.

"Damn you Will Turner." She turned around and went to the back room where Will's cot lay. 'If I can't go anywhere, may as well get some sleep.'

* * *

_"Luv, we never got tha' honeymoon ya know." said Jack, gently brushing the hair out of Mariellas face. They were in Jacks quarters on the Black Pearl._

_"Then how about we have it now?" Mariella gently put her arms around Jacks neck and brought him closer. Jack cupped his hands around her face and lowered his lips to hers. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths, the way it should between two lovers. Mariella thread her fingers through Jacks hair and pulled him closer. Jack grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and put her against the door. Mariella wrapped her legs around his wait tightly. He slowly started to unbutton her vest, kissing her all the way down her stomach. When he got to the last button, he came back up to her face and attacked her lips once more._

"Mariella?"

_Jack began kissing her neck, moving down slowly. He got to her bosom and-_

"Mariella, wake up!"

Mariella slowly opened her eyes to see Will standing over her. "Will, tell me something. What was the expression on my face?"

"Uh, it was one of happiness." responded Will.

"Well, if you see that expression on my face again while I am sleeping, do not wake me up."

* * *

"Okay, so where are we going?" asked Mariella, once they were outside.

"We are going to the prison to ask that pirate how to find the _Black Pearl_ and get Elizabeth back."

"Wait, what do you mean get Elizabeth back? Where has she gone?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Oh my god. I hope she's alright."

"Here we are." They arrived at the prison and walked up the stairs to see Jack Sparrow laying down in his cell.

"You. Sparrow!" called Will.

"Aye. Hello, luv."

"Hi Jack." said Mariella.

"You familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" asked Will.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard th' stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from th' dreaded Isla de Muerta. Its an island tha' cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me? Why not this lovely woman next t' you?"

"Because your a pirate. And how would she know?"

"Oh, Mari dear. You didn't tell 'im?"

"Tell me what?" Will looked at Mariella, expecting an answer.

"Jack's my husband. I was trying to tell you last night. But I don't know where the _Pearl_ is."

"Your married to him? A pirate?"

"Yes. Jack, Will needs your help to save Elizabeth."

"Oh, so it is tha' you've found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten t' her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys run off"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. Mariella, help me with this." Together they picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Will Turner."

"Tha' would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Oh my god." whispered Mariella.

"What was that?" asked Will.

"Nothing."

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've change me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"Agreed. Now, get me out."

"Okay, Mariella, on three. One, two, three!" They lifted the door free. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects. Hey luv." Jack grabbed his effects and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Time t' go."

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Bre**


	2. Jack?

**Hey everyone! I'm happy I got at least 2 reviews for the first chapter. Thanks to Love Lucky and Cat18. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of POTC or anything affiliated with the movie.**

**Chapter 2: Jack?**

* * *

Mariella and the Swann's arrived at the fort just in time for the ceremony. 

"Ladies, I will be over there talking to Lieutenant Rogers. Enjoy the ceremony." Governor Swann walked away and left the young women to watch the ceremony.

"Well, I do believe that a certain someone is going to propose to you." Stated Mariella.

"Yes, I suppose so." Answered Elizabeth.

"You sound sad. Is this because a certain blacksmith didn't get to you first?"

"Mariella!"

"What? You know you have deep feelings for Will, and not that James Norrington."

"What about you? Are you thinking of anyone?"

"Oh, look. The ceremony's about to begin." Mariella walked away with Elizabeth behind her.

"This conversation isn't over yet!"

* * *

The ceremony was finally over, leaving Mariella and Elizabeth with nothing to do. 

"Well that was dreadfully boring." Said Elizabeth.

"Yes, not to mention hot and this bloody corset is doing nothing to help." Mariella turned slighty and saw Commodore Norrington walking their way. "Look who it is."

"Miss Reyes. Good afternoon." He took her hand and politely kissed it.

"Good afternoon, Commodore."

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh, yes. Yes you may." Elizabeth was visibly scared and nervous. She was nervous because it was a marriage proposal. She was scared because it wasn't to Will Turner.

"I'll see you two later." Called Mariella, as Norrington led Elizabeth away.

* * *

Mariella waited near the stairs patiently for Elizabeth to return, as she already knew what was going on. What she didn't know was Elizabeth's answer. 

_'I wonder what she will say. I mean, it can't be that hard. She knows she loves Will. She doesn't need to say yes to please her father. She should be able to choose who she wants to marry. Like-'_

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

Mariella turned to see Norrington yelling Elizabeth's name. She noticed Elizabeth was no where to be seen. She rushed over to Norrington. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She fell over the battlement. I-"

"What?! How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"I'm not entirely-"

"You should be!" she turned and ran down to the docks to see if Elizabeth was alright.

* * *

Jack Sparrow had saved yet another damsel in distress. 

The womans dress was so heavy it almost drowned both her and Jack. So, Jack did what he did best - he took off her dress. When he resurfaced, he swam to the docks.

* * *

Mariella got to the docks the same time Jack was setting Elizabeth down. She watched as he cut open her corset, and Elizabeth spit out water. 

"Never would've thought of that." Stated Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Responded Jack. Mariella got a clear look at his face as he looked up.

_'No,'_ she thought, _'It can't be.'_ She realised it was. There was no mistaking those deep chocolate brown eyes, high cheek bones, pointy nose, and wild hair.

"Jack?"

"Mari?" She took another look at him and fainted. "Luv? Luv? Oh, bugger."

* * *

"Mariella? Mariella? Mariella Reyes wake up!" yelled Elizabeth. She shook Mariella until she woke up. 

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Mariella.

"Your at home. You fainted after that encounter with that crazed pirate."

"Jack? Where is he?

"He's in jail. Why? Do you know him?"

"Uh.."

"Is there something your not telling me?"

" Well, uh, yes. Jack Sparrow is my-"

"Brother? Cousin? Father? Best friend, what?"

" He is my husband."

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Bre**


	3. What are ya doin 'ere?

**Wow! I got more reviews! I feel special. Mmkay, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Wait, I don't think I heard you correctly. You said he's your husband?!" asked Elizabeth. 

"Did I stutter?" answered Mariella.

"No, but, how did this happen?"

"Well, you know, he simply got down on one knee and said be my wife."

"I know there's more to the story than that."

" Yes there is, but nothing for your virgin ears"

"Mariella Reyes!"

"Sparrow, Mariella Sparrow."

"Whatever. Can you at least tell me why him?"

"Because I love him. Now, where is this prison Jack's locked in?"

"Near the fort, why?"

"I need to save my husband."

* * *

When Mariella was done having her conversation with Elizabeth, she retreated to her room. She shut the door and locked it. 

_'Now where did I put it?' _She looked under the bed. _'No, not there.'_ She looked in her drawers. _'No, not there either.'_ She sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. _'Bingo.'_ She picked up a floorboard and took out a bag from underneath. She emptied its contents on to the bed. She quickly took off her many layers of clothing and put on the clothes that were in the bag. When she was done, she looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a tight blue vest - no shirt underneath - that pushed up her bosom and was cut to her waist, tight clack breeches cut to her calves, and shiny black boots covering her breeches. She let her wavy brown hair loose and tied her blue scarf around her head. Her face wasn't makeup free anymore - she added kohl around her eyes, which enhanced her sea green eyes.

_'Hmm. That's about it. Oh!'_ She went back to the bag and got out three things: her belt of daggers, her pistol, and her wedding ring. She quickly put her belt on and made sure all of her daggers were there and then she put her pistol in the back of her belt. When she got to her wedding ring, she stopped to take a look at it.

_'It's so beautiful. Now I can put it back on, knowing that Jack will be with me. Maybe I'll ask him to put it on me. Speaking of Jack.'_ She got up off the bed and walked out the door.

* * *

_'What is she doin' 'ere in Port Royal?'_ thought Jack. _'I missed 'er. Especially the way she-'_

"Jack?"

_'That sounds like Mari.'_

"Jack Sparrow?! Where are you?"

_'It is 'er!'_ "I'm over 'ere, luv." He watched as Mariella walked over to his cell. "What you got on under tha' cloak, luv?"

"You know, the usual pistol and daggers. How did you get here?"

"I commandeered a boat."

"Commandeered? Right Jack."

"What are ya doin' 'ere, luv?"

"After you were marooned, Barbossa kept me with him at all times like I was his pet. And when I wasn't with him, I was to "entertain" the bloody crew. I couldn't stand another second, so I left when I had the chance. Governor Swann rescued me and took me in."

"Interesting. But tha's not what I meant. What are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Your my husband and I love you. I came to save you."

"Well, aint that-" Jack was interrupted by a loud crash upstairs. "Luv, I think ya need t' go."

"What? But what about you? I'm not leaving without you!"

"Just go I'll be fine."

"But Jack-"

"Go!" Mariella started to walk away, but suddenly turned back. She grabbed Jack and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster up in 30 seconds. Jack barely had time to respond before she pulled away.

"I love you." And then she was gone.

"Luv ya too, luv. Luv ya too."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I just realized something, my 3 chapters are short. So next chapter, it will be longer, I promise! Ok, please review!**

**Bre**


	4. Break Out

**Yay!! I keep getting reviews! I feel so happy! Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock! Mmmkay, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Chapter 4: Break Out  
**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow."Koehler and Twigg were apart of Jacks crew before he was marooned. Now they were apart of Barbossa's crew. 

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." spat Twigg.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. Th' deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler suddenly grabs Jacks neck, and his arm turned skeletal. "So there is a curse. Tha's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." And with that they left.

"Tha's very interesting. I 'ope Mari got out alright."

* * *

"Thank you Will." Mariella was at the Blacksmith drinking tea. She didn't want to go back to the Swann's mansion, so she went to the second best place.

"Why are you in that silly cloak?" asked Will.

"Because I went out."

"Where?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why can't you just answer me?"

"Its complicated Will."

"What would that be?"

"I went down to the prison to see Jack Sparrow."

"Why? He's a pirate."

"I know but -"

_BANG!_ Will went to the window to see what was going on. When he looked outside, it was complete chaos. There were pirates everywhere, destroying any and everything they could. "I need to help."

"I don't think you should go alone. I'm going with you."

"Are you crazy? No, you're staying here."

"I'm not useless. I can-"

"You're staying here and that's final." He walked out of the Smithy and closed the door.

"If he thinks I'm staying here, he's got another thing coming." She walked to the door - only to find it stuck. "What the hell?" She gave it a jiggle, a pull, a push - everything she could to try and open it.

It didn't move an inch.

"Damn you Will Turner." She turned around and went to the back room where Will's cot lay. 'If I can't go anywhere, may as well get some sleep.'

* * *

_"Luv, we never got tha' honeymoon ya know." said Jack, gently brushing the hair out of Mariellas face. They were in Jacks quarters on the Black Pearl._

_"Then how about we have it now?" Mariella gently put her arms around Jacks neck and brought him closer. Jack cupped his hands around her face and lowered his lips to hers. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths, the way it should between two lovers. Mariella thread her fingers through Jacks hair and pulled him closer. Jack grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and put her against the door. Mariella wrapped her legs around his wait tightly. He slowly started to unbutton her vest, kissing her all the way down her stomach. When he got to the last button, he came back up to her face and attacked her lips once more._

"Mariella?"

_Jack began kissing her neck, moving down slowly. He got to her bosom and-_

"Mariella, wake up!"

Mariella slowly opened her eyes to see Will standing over her. "Will, tell me something. What was the expression on my face?"

"Uh, it was one of happiness." responded Will.

"Well, if you see that expression on my face again while I am sleeping, do not wake me up."

* * *

"Okay, so where are we going?" asked Mariella, once they were outside.

"We are going to the prison to ask that pirate how to find the _Black Pearl_ and get Elizabeth back."

"Wait, what do you mean get Elizabeth back? Where has she gone?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Oh my god. I hope she's alright."

"Here we are." They arrived at the prison and walked up the stairs to see Jack Sparrow laying down in his cell.

"You. Sparrow!" called Will.

"Aye. Hello, luv."

"Hi Jack." said Mariella.

"You familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" asked Will.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard th' stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from th' dreaded Isla de Muerta. Its an island tha' cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me? Why not this lovely woman next t' you?"

"Because your a pirate. And how would she know?"

"Oh, Mari dear. You didn't tell 'im?"

"Tell me what?" Will looked at Mariella, expecting an answer.

"Jack's my husband. I was trying to tell you last night. But I don't know where the _Pearl_ is."

"Your married to him? A pirate?"

"Yes. Jack, Will needs your help to save Elizabeth."

"Oh, so it is tha' you've found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten t' her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys run off"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. Mariella, help me with this." Together they picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Will Turner."

"Tha' would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Oh my god." whispered Mariella.

"What was that?" asked Will.

"Nothing."

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've change me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." They shook hands.

"Agreed. Now, get me out."

"Okay, Mariella, on three. One, two, three!" They lifted the door free. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects. Hey luv." Jack grabbed his effects and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Time t' go."

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Bre**


	5. Tortuga

**A/N: I didn't really get any reviews for the last chapter. But thank you to Love Lucky for reviewing. That gave me a little motivation to update.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 5:Tortuga**

* * *

After walking under water, commandeering a ship, and then commandeering another ship, Mariella, Jack, and Will were finally on the Inteceptor. 

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." said Will.

"Is tha' so?" replied Jack. Mariella smacked him on the back of his head. "What?!"

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He paused. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. Both you and Mariella knew my father.

"Yea we knew 'im. Probably one of th' few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else called 'im Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"He was a good man. A great pirate. I swear you look just like him." said Mariella.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a pirate Will."

"My father was not a pirate." He suddenly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Mariella.

"Put it away son. Its not worth you gettin' beat again, nonetheless by a woman." intejected Jack.

"What are you waiting for, Will? Take you best shot." challenged Mariella.

"I cannot hit a lady."

"I am far from a lady, Will." She grabbed his sword by the blade and pushed him down, taking the sword as he fell down. "I'm a bloody pirate. Next time you pull that out, don't be afraid. Now, can you accept that your father was a pirate, a damn good one at that? Can you sail under the command of pirates? Or can you not?"

"Yes. Yes I can do that."

"Okay then. We are sailing to Tortuga right now."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." answered Jack.

"I think you shoukd get some rest, Will. I will come and get you when we get there."

"Alright." He silently made his way to the main cabin and quietly closed the door.

"Mariella walked over to a barrel near Jack an sat down. "So, Jack where have you been?"

"Places, luv. Places."

"I thought you were dead. Why didn't you try to find me?"

"I 'ave been, luv. Port Royal was my last stop."

"Oh. Well, then-"

"You should know never t' doubt me, luv."

"I'm sorry. Its just that I thought you were dead. I'm just happy to see you, Jack."

"Why don't you come over 'ere an' show me?"

"No. I think I will wait 'til later to really show you."

Jack swallowed hard. He suddenly felt the all to familiar strain in his breeches that he was used to getting when he was around her. He wanted her and he wanter her now.

"'Ow about you just show me now."

"Later, Jack"

"Fine. I can wait."

"Alright." She stood up and walked away from him.

"I can wait alright. Til we get t' Tortuga."

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Jack, Mariella, and Will got to Tortuga. "It is indeed a sad life tha' has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet tha' is Tortuga, saavy? What d'ya think?" 

"It'll linger." replied Will.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in th' world were we like this one, no man would feel unwanted." He looked ahead of him to see a woman in front of him. "Scarlett?" she slapper him so hard his head turned towards Will and Mariella. "Not sure I deserved that." He turned around to see another woman in front of him "Giselle!"

Who was she?" Giselle motioned to Mariella. "An' who is she?"

"What?" Jack recieved another head turning slap on the face. "I may have deserved tha' one. Alright. let's go."

* * *

The trio soon arrived at what looked like a pig sty. There was a man laying on top of a pig sleeping. 

"Okay, 'ere's the plan. We're goin' t' get two buckets of water. One t' wake 'im up, an' one for th' smell." said Jack.

"Yes." answered Will.

"Alright, 'ere we go."

_SPLASH!_

"Curse ya for breathin, ya slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin. 'S bad luck." Gibbs was a good friend of Jacks before he was mutinied.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did th' waking buys th' man who was sleeping a drink. Th' man who was sleeping drinks it while listening t' a proposition from th' man who did th' waking."

"Did you understand any of that?" asked Will.

"Nope." replied Mariella.

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it." answered Gibbs. Will suddenly threw the second bucket of water on Gibbs. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

* * *

"Keep a sharp eye." ordered Jack. They were in a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Jack and Gibbs walked toward a table in the back so they could talk in private. 

"Will, could you be a darling and get us some drinks while I find us a table?" asked Mariella.

"Sure." Will walked to the bar and ordered two waters.

"We don' sell wa'er, boy. Rum it is." The bartender gave him two tankards full of rum. "Two shilings." Will handed him the money and grabbed the drinks.

"They only had rum." Will set down the drinks on the table.

"I didn't expect anything else." Mariella picked up a tankard and she drank down half of the rum. She set the tankard down on the table. "Just like I remembered it."

"You...drink?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"It is not proper for a lady."

"You keep forgetting, dear William. She leaned in. "I'm a pirate."

"I still can't believe it. You, a pirate."

"Mariella showed him her right wrist where a 'P' was burned on her skin. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"Luv. Whelp. Time t' go." Jack had returned - sans Gibbs.

"Where's Gibbs?" asked Mariella.

"He set out t' find us a crew."

"Oh. Okay then, lets go."

* * *

They arrived back at the Inteceptor and went their ways to their respective cabins. As Mariella began walking to her cabin, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed against the wall. Her capturer turned her around and quickly put his hand over her mouth. 

"Thought you could get away from me, did you?"

* * *

**Please review!!**

**Bre**


End file.
